Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "J"
Jack “flash” webber Gender: male Real name: Jackson webber Description: small shaped up afro. Black hair and brown eyes. Race : Black Arch nemisis: General slag, general crazar Origin: Jack wanted to help out with the alien invasion. Although he was an astronaut, his brother and sisters were getting in on the action. Jackson was the only Webber without super powers. He wanted to help out the''' W.L.G'., but his lack of powers or fighting skills left him the odd ball out. Finally he was called on a special mission to space during the middle of the attack. Jack went out into space and was immediately attacked and taken as a prisoner by the plutanians. Taken as a prisoner of war, Jack used his charisma and diplomatic charm, won the hearts of his jailers and he slowly but surely used his brain to come up with strategies for the Plutanians to survive. Eventually he was used as a Liaison between the plutanians and earth and negotiated a cease fire. When the emperor died, '''General Slaag' knew that he was a shoe in for the new leadership title, but Jack’s Ideas and winning personality earned himself the vote. He then felt that it was his purpose to help the plutanian race get back on their feet. Jealous that his own people chose an outsider over him, General Slaag devoted himself to a new war: taking down Jack. Jack has slowly but surely changed the course of the planet and has negotiated several trade agreements with surrounding planets. Most recently he has taken in his nephew, Percy Michael Webber A.K.A Mr. Invincible, and has joined the group of heroes bent on saving the universe known as The protectors of the universe. Powers: none abilities: Resourceful, strategic, charismatic, o.k. fighter, diplomatic, highly intelligent. Family: see the outlander Jack rabbit Comic: Jack Rabbit Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Jacken minester: priest of Orgasma Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Jacks (Joseph’s horse.) Comic: Death’s Errant Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: James webber Gender: Male Real name: Description: Bald Brown eyes Race: black Arch nemsis: … ORIGINS: James has always been a hard working man. He works in a lumber yard. He and his wife has taken in several people, some as children, some as adults that they just claimed as their own. He and his wife have huge hearts and at times that tends to get them into trouble… How ever even in his older age, James is a tough man and is not easily defeated. Powers:none Abilities: lumber jack. Resourceful, diplomatic, tough as nails Family: see the outlander Janelle Lopez Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Jarod Ethreal priest of Jayvon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Jay Holston ''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: :one of General North's Hounds in alpha squad. He is actually happy to have super powers, being that he was first considered to small and sickly to be in the military. General north accepted him once he gained the power to control wind. He is actually happy go lucky, but deadly as he find his missions...fun. Be can also use the wind to fly and to cause his team mates to fly as well. Jay is found by the lieutenant shortly after running from an angry mob when he accidentally kills an anomaly prostitute. Powers: the ability to control the wind and to use it to cushion a fall or to fly. Jayvon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Jeffrey Butler Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Jeffrey Butler: '''Nicole Foster's well meaning boy friend. He has no powers, but he has a big heart. He aids and abbeds her after she goes awol and steps in to help Roy and the others find her. All he cares about is making sure that Nicole is safe and is willing to risk his life for her. He even butts heads with his dad over her. After Nicole dies, he loses his will to live until he is contacted in the next season as a recruit to join A.I.M. (the anomaly Initiative movement.) '''Jehovah Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Jeremy braddock Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Jerry Rodgers Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' Jester Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Joe bullock aka Joseph Bullock Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Joey Creekside Hensley Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: John Brady Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: John Cobol bard Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: John henry dunbar (deceased.) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Joseph (squire) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Joseph, “Baby joe” wingham Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Joseph, “JoJo” “Mr. sweets” walker: Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: a wise cracking, street smart, pimp with a heart of gold from the south side of Chicago. He finds the outlander beaten and left for dead on a street corner and he and his ladies of the night, take him in and nurse him back to health. Jojo proved to be a very helpful asset in Chicago and became william’s eyes and ears on the street to help him take down a very powerful villain. Although JoJo is a pimp, he is very kind to the ladies and even sends, Security with them to ensure their safety. Although he has a smart mouth, and a jovial heart, nothing brings jojo to the darkside quicker than some one mistreating his ladies. He is very resourceful and can get into the street’s underbelly way better than the outlander can and is sometimes used as the outlander’s side kick and informant. The two have a weird best friend/worst enemy vibe going. Description: black male, flashy dresser, goatee, short black hair. Personality: wise cracking and humorous, extremely book and street smart, very resourceful. Knows the goings on in the street. Level headed unless he is angry and then he becomes hot headed and vindictive. Other than that he is very laid back and charismatic. Surprisingly has very few enemies and constantly works with law enformant to keep them off of his business operations. His ladies work for him by choice. Abilities: decent street fighter and good with guns, though he aims to harm and not to kill. Very diplomatic and usually can dig up dirt on anybody. Has a wide variety of “security” with varied abilities. Powers: None Judgement Judgment Comic: w.l.g./ the nocturnals alignment: villian/(sometimes anti-hero) Genome: Human Real name: Paul Libowitz Description: older man, white hair. Grey eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemisis: The Nocturnals Origin: Paul was an archaeologist who found a mysterious hammer that gave him incredible powers. Mistaken for an anomaly on several occasions, he decided to join the new world order under the leadership of sticky fingers. Knowing that the laws were not set up for anomalies, he decided that a new world order was what the world needed if anomalies and those granted super powers were to survive. Powers: (the gavel) super strength, creates an armor around the wielder, the ability to see if someone is innocent or guilty, opens portals and generates tornado force winds. Personality: stern, and firm on his beliefs. although he is considered a villian, he follows the law and at times may even be opposed to the actions of his team mates. he is guided by the hammer, which used to belong to the god named law, in which the governing rules of society is now named after.